Falling Petals
by Ziirroh
Summary: Cinder garners an interest in Ruby Rose. She'll take any means necessary to possess her. Tearing her away from all she knows and everyone she loves.
1. The White Rose Withers

**A/N: A drabble based off of tumblr user ailtern's Falling Petals AU comic. For now there's only two comics, thus only two chapters. However, if ailtern creates another I may add it to here. We'll see.**

**I was fascinated by the concept of this AU, and I hope I can convey the emotion in the comic correctly in my writing. I'm also just trying to give more attention to this AU, hehe.**

**I'll post the second part later, for now enjoy this first segment.**

* * *

Weiss felt exhausted.

She panted heavily, her breath feeling hot with each exhale. Sweat glistened on her skin, matting her bangs to her forehead and around her face. She could feel something warm slide down her left cheek, as it trailed along her jaw to drip off her chin. A fresh wound remained cut open against her pallid skin, overlapping the bottom of the scar already there.

Weiss' muscles ached as she stood, her legs wobbling slightly from the exertion. In her hands she held her precious weapon Mrytenaster. The muscles in her arms strained from gripping its hilt too tightly.

"Oh, poor princess."

Weiss focused on the owner of the voice, her eyes locked onto them with a menacing glare. She set her mouth in a grimace as the figure chuckled at her plight.

"Why are you so serious?" Cinder spoke teasingly.

In the opposing woman's arms was Ruby. She was unconscious, Cinder holding up the young girl by the waist with one arm. Ruby's arms were shackled, as well as her legs, making it even more of a problem for her to maneuver even if she were to be awake.

How did she allow things to come to this?

Cinder chuckled again, as she raised a hand to caress Ruby's cheek. She stared directly into the heiress' eyes. Taunting her cruelly with her partner's unawareness to the situation.

"She is not your property anymore." Cinder said.

Weiss had no more words to exchange with this woman, figuring out soon enough that words did nothing to convince her to relinquish her lover. Weiss merely growled at Cinder, bearing her teeth frustratingly at her.

"How lovely she is..." Cinder whispered loud enough for Weiss to hear.

Moving her hand from Ruby's waist to her shoulder, Cinder brought the young girl closer to her. Their faces were scant centimeters from each other. Cinder obviously reveling in her acquired prize.

"Isn't it?" She stared blankly at Weiss for a moment.

Weiss was indeed annoyed at the woman's antics. By now she was unfazed at the attempts to frazzle her thoughts. Weiss was determined to rescue Ruby from this woman's trickery, and return her to her side.

Weiss returned Cinder's blank look with one of indifference, gripping Mrytenaster's hilt into her left hand.

"And now…" Cinder paused for dramatic effect.

"She is mine."

Cinder wrapped both of her arms around Ruby, pulling the girl against her.

Weiss readied Myrtenaster for battle, already forming a glyph in her mind and steadying her stance.

She would get Ruby back. She would shake her out of the trance this woman put her in, and they could go back to Beacon and forget all of this.

They could return to simpler days, where the most they had to worry about were exams and sharing a kiss in public.

Cinder looked amusedly at Weiss, waiting for her to make the first move.

Weiss wasn't perfect, but she'd be damned if she let Ruby fall under that woman's influence.


	2. My Precious Little Red

**A/N: Just so ya don't get confused lemme explain something. This segment skips ahead in time from the previous chapter. That's how the comic goes, so that's what I have decided to stick with. I didn't feel confident with trying to add my own filler, as I am not completely sure what exactly this AU is all about. Otherwise I would prolly be making a full length story out of it right now, hahah.**

**Anyways, with that outta the way, enjoy~**

* * *

Cinder hummed happily to herself. Another day's work done successfully. It was nice to have Roman not screw up her plans like he so often did. At least sometimes he could get things right.

Cinder opened the door to her room, noticing something different than usual.

"Ruby."

Ruby was sitting up on her bed, she was for once awake before her return.

The young girl's cloak had slid off her shoulders and down around her waist, the clasps no longer there to support it. The collar of her shirt was splayed open, having been left unzipped from the previous night. Ruby appeared dazed, as her gaze seemed distant.

"Oh, did you sleep well?" Cinder asked.

It seemed the young girl hadn't noticed her entrance, as she looked up at Cinder somewhat startled. The two stared at each other for a moment, Ruby seeming to try to process in her mind who this person in front of her was.

"Ah!" Ruby said quietly. A smile on her face.

"Cinder!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

Ruby leapt off the bed into Cinder's arms. A rustle of clinking metal was heard, but neither paid any mind to it. The woman loosely returned the hug, using one hand to play with the back of Ruby's hair. Cinder hummed in content at Ruby's needy embrace.

Ruby pulled back a bit, looking up at Cinder with an eager expression.

"Why are you so late?" Ruby inquired.

"I'm sorry. There was a lot of work to do." Cinder replied.

She brought a hand up to Ruby's cheek and caressed it, earning a delighted giggle and bright smile from her.

Then she moved the hand under Ruby's chin, tilting it up to look into her eyes. She could see one of the many scars on Ruby's body peeking out behind her splayed collar.

Cinder became stoic as she gazed deeply into those eyes. They seemed empty, hollow, distant. They didn't hold the same boldness she saw when she had first seen the girl's fierce gaze upon her in the past.

Where was that liquid silver she savored so?

Of course, Cinder knew the answer. It was gone, just like Ruby's personal volition. What she had done to Ruby merely turned the girl into a puppet. A toy for her to do with as she pleased.

But why wasn't she satisfied?

"Cinder."

Ruby looked back at the quiet woman, before leaning forward to kiss her gently on the lips.

"Are you crying?" The young girl said worryingly. A frown forming on her features.

Cinder broke out of her reverie. Realizing she had distressed her treasure, she smiled reassuringly at Ruby.

She walked around Ruby to the bed, the girl turning her body to follow her. Cinder sat on the edge of it, opening her arms invitingly to Ruby.

The girl smiled at her, leaning forward to rest her head against Cinder's chest. Placing her hands on either side of the woman to support herself from falling over.

Cinder wrapped her arms around Ruby's shoulders, holding her there. She closed her eyes and breathed in the scented shampoo from Ruby's hair before speaking.

"Nope. How can I cry in front of you."

Ruby nuzzled her face into the crook of Cinder's neck, humming with content. A clinking could be heard as Ruby shifted, but Cinder chose to ignore it.

"My little red riding hood."

Cinder opened her eyes to look over Ruby's head.

Wrapped around Ruby's leg was a reminder that the girl would never truly be hers. A chain, fastened around her ankle.

Cinder had stolen her prize fairly and, in her eyes, she was ensuring its safety.

But why did she feel so anxious?


End file.
